1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to slide assemblies and, more particularly, to quick disconnect-type slide assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
For convenience and to conserve floor space, computer servers for high-capacity computer systems are often mounted in rack structures. Typically, several computer servers are mounted in each rack structure. Each server is typically mounted on a pair of slide assemblies to allow the server to slide in and out of the rack structure for convenient access to the server.
Each slide assembly comprises two or more slide segments. In slide assemblies comprising only two slide segments, a first or outer slide segment is mounted to a frame of the rack structure, and a second or inner slide segment is mounted to the server. The outer slide segment defines a channel. The inner slide segment is movable in the channel to extend or retract the slide assembly. A bearing assembly is movably positioned in the channel to facilitate sliding movement of the inner slide segment with respect to the outer slide segment.
In quick disconnect slide assemblies, the inner slide segment can be entirely removed from the channel and detached from the outer slide segment. This allows convenient removal of the computer server from the server rack structure for repair or replacement of the computer server. The inner slide segment remains attached to the computer server when the server is removed from the rack.
To replace the computer server in the server rack, a rear end of the inner slide segment must be guided back into the channel of the outer slide segment. Because each server is typically supported by a pair of slide assemblies, the ends of the inner slide segments of both slide assemblies must be guided into the channels of the outer slide segments substantially in unison. This often proves difficult since the computer servers are typically heavy and awkward to handle.
If the inner slide segment is not properly aligned in the channel, the end of the inner slide segment can interfere with the bearing assembly. As the inner slide segment is moved rearwardly in the channel, the bearing assembly is moved with it. When the bearing assembly reaches the end of the channel, further rearward movement of the bearing assembly is prevented. This makes further rearward movement of the inner slide segment difficult. The inner slide segment, along with the attached computer server, may have to be moved forwardly and realigned in the channel before the slide assembly can be fully retracted. In addition to being inconvenient, damage to the bearing assembly or other components of the slide assembly can result if the inner slide segment is forcibly retracted.
In most quick disconnect-type slide assemblies, a lock is provided to prevent the unintentional detachment of the inner slide segment from the outer slide segment when the slide assembly is extended. However, while it is generally desirable for the lock to engage when the slide assembly is fully extended, it is generally undesirable and inconvenient for the lock to engage as the inner slide segment and attached computer server are first installed in the server rack.